Regrets of a Phantom
by werehogdog
Summary: All I can think of now are my regrets... This is a Fic from Spectra's PoV There is implied Spectra(aka Keith it's really which ever name you prefer) & Gus friendship in this and depending on your opinion implied SpectraXGus. sorry I'm really bad at summaries. Now entered in Troth's contest.


Author's Note

The story is in Spectra's Pov

It is in an AU (Alternate Universe) where Spectra becomes His Supreme Royal Excellency of Vestal for two weeks this fic takes place at the beginning of the second week. At this time Spectra is also waiting for Gus's decision on whether they stay a team now that Zenoheld is defeated. So basically this takes place at the end of Bakugan: New Vestroia.

Important Info:

Regular words = Spectra

**Bold = unnamed politicians, servants, or guards**

_Italics = Flashback (can be anyone you should know who is who, if you watched the show)_

"Quotes" with any of the above is talking

Hopeful you have notice the lines from Bakugan: NV episode 10 Surprise Visitor &amp; from Bakugan: NV episode 16 Show Me the Power!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Bakugan, any of its seasons, or its character. I only own the plot and some Bakugan toys.

I would really appreciate some reviews because this is my first real fanfiction so reviews would be helpful. And maybe if I get enough I can keep up my motivation to write fanfictions and I could write a sequel to this or something. So please review!

May 28, 2014 fixed some spelling, spelling mistakes fixed July 1, 2014, another fix September 2, 2014, another set of spelling mistakes fixed 9/16/2015.

* * *

All I can think of now are my regrets…

It's funny as I walked through the double doors of the Vestal Palace I didn't hear the sound of the automatic door opening, but rather the sound of a metal warehouse door moving as I walk in. I walk through the main hall towards the throne room, the heels of my boots hitting against the white tile floor and the rain water dripping from my body are the only sounds to break the silence. Must be too early for the guards to be making their rounds, I thought they would fix that by now. It's sad they act so concerned over my well-being but they don't even have guards making rounds at 3 am. I guess that just shows that they care more about my title than me. They care more about the symbol than who the person is. As I approach the door to the throne room I hear the chaotic sounds of people. Oh, so there are some people awake at this hour.

Is it wrong to miss the days when I had someone who worried about Spectra and not His Supreme Royal Excellency Spectra Phantom?

Once again I walk through another automatic door. Even as I immerse myself into the chaotic sounds of panicking people I still hear the sound of a warehouse door, the room is alerted of my presence by the sound of the door opening. The room goes deafeningly silent as guards, servants, and politicians alike notice my arrival, all heads turn to look at me.

"**Your Highness!"**

"_Master!"_

"**We thought something terrible happened to you!"**

"_I thought you ditched me!"_

"**You shouldn't be outside on your own; it's too dangerous for someone of your status, what if you got hurt? Who would lead the people?"**

"_You shouldn't go out on your own. This world is so strange; I had thought you got hit by a bus or something."_

"**You should have told someone where you were going or left a message."**

"_You should have called me or, or left a note Master."_

"Since when did you people govern my life?"

"_Since when are you my mother, Gus?"_

**"... ..."**

_"Since…never."_

They disperse slowly leaving the throne room, for they have no comeback to my words. If they cared about Spectra the person and not His Supreme Royal Excellency Spectra Phantom they would have at least tried to make a comeback or try to find an excuse for their overly concerned behavior, but they do not truly care. I sit in the overly tall and gaudy throne, and I look out towards the now empty throne room. Is this truly what I wanted? A place full of people who didn't care about me, to rule this planet all alone with no one by my side? No, I had pictured ruling Vestal with one person in particular by my side.

"_You don't have to come with me, you know."_

_"Oh I'm coming too. Where you go I go, Master Spectra."_

So why aren't you here now? You said that you need time to think about my offer, you've never done that before. Even when I first got you to join the Vexos it took you 3 seconds tops decide if you wanted to join me. So why is it different now? Is it because things are not what you thought they would be either? If I could go back I would have said no when they asked me to become His Supreme Royal Excellency of Vestal, the name is far too long but no one, understandably, wanted to use the words Prince or King so they made a new title. If I could do it again I would have dropped Mira, Ace, and Baron on Vestal; and then restocked the ship and the two of us would have taken the Vestal Destroyer to travel the universe together until we felt like returning to Vestal. But I have spent too much time in Dan's proximity; I think his stupidity is contagious. I could always bail on being Spectra and go back to being Keith because they still haven't figured out that Spectra and Keith are the same person, for they don't care about the person behind the title. But I don't want to do that till I know your answer, till I know if you are staying by my side or not. You're not coming back, are you? You're avoiding me because you think that I'll be disappointed by your decision. I'm not asking you to rule Vestal with me, for I'm only temporarily His Supreme Royal Excellency of Vestal; I only hold my title for one week and then they are on their own, as far as I'm concerned, on finding someone to fill the spot permanently. I cannot wait to see their faces when I say no when they ask me to keep the title because they want me to stay and keep it, but I'm going to give it up for you.

And then maybe I will no longer feel filled with so much regret…

* * *

By the way is anyone still interested in this story? I've been thinking about writing the sequel again, what do you guys think? Please PM me what you think.

I am currently running a poll to see if I should continue the story line, please vote there.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
